To Give of Me
by chill guy
Summary: A series of short stories. Naruto has always given of himself without restrain. First to the village, then to his friends, and now to the various women in his life. Love and be loved, give and be given to, take and be taken. That was his way. *sexual con*
1. Take Me

**AN - I'm Baaaaack.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto.**

**To Give of Me **

**- - - - - -- **

Strong arms encircled his waist gently; warm breath caressed the back of his neck. He could feel her heartbeat against his back. Her tongue, warm and moist soon found his ear.

His mouth opened in a silent moan, his eyes half closed clouded with…_something_.

"W-what do you want from me nee-chan?"

She chuckled at that, a deep throaty sound that reverberated softly in his ears. Soon lips found their way to the nape of his neck and her hands roamed freely. She turned him around and pushed him against the wall, pressing into him with her body.

Her left hand held both of his above his head. "What do I want Naru-chan?"

Two fingers of her right hand found their way under his chin tilting it up so he was looking into her eyes. His clouded eyes excited her. Her thump caressed his lips before she claimed them, her moist tongue finding easy entrance into his mouth.

He melted into her, his mind and body giving in completely to her ministrations. His heart beat rapidly. Absently, he wondered if she could hear it.

Knowing his nee-chan, she probably could.

Her hands slowly made their way to his jacket zipper and opened it. Soon the jacket and the shirt underneath had made their way to the floor.

Soft hands caressed his back and bare chest, her right stopping over his heart. She felt his increased heart rate. "Are you afraid Naru-chan?"

He looked directly into her eyes, his hand moving to cover her own. "Yes"

Her left hand held him tighter to her. "Do you trust me?"

He answered without hesitation. "With my life." He breathed. He slowly brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers gently. She slipped two of them into his mouth and watched as he sucked them, his eyes never leaving hers.

She brought her moist fingers to her lips, licking them slowly. Keeping eye contact, her hands soon made their way to the clasp of his pants. She undid them at an agonizingly slow pace, reveling in his anticipation.

They fell to the floor in an almost soundless rustle of cloth.

Her thumbs hooked the waist the waist of his boxers and pulled them down to his ankles, her eyes never leaving his half-lidded ones.

He stood before her now, chest rising and falling slowly; his nakedness a sign of his complete trust in her.

The vulnerability and innocence he emitted turned her on in ways she'd never thought possible. Her own self-control surprised her. She stroked his half-erect manhood with her finger tips, smiling at his sharp intake of breath.

Her lips moved to his ear once again. "My little Naru-chan isn't so little" she breathed. She grasped him fully and stoked several more times until he was fully erect.

She looked at his manhood in delight. "No…not little at all."

"Nee-chan…" he breathed, "don't stop." She smiled and nibbled on his ear.

Loosening her grip on him, her tone became mischievous. "What do you want from me Naru-chan?"

His hands moved to the one encircling him, holding it in place. Slowly he moved it up and down his length.

Her lips found their way back to his in a rough kiss, his bold actions bringing her to new levels of excitement. Her left hand pressed against the wall as she stroked him, his soft moans in harmony with her deep, aroused breaths.

"Come on Naru-chan, give it to me." She whispered in his ear.

Stroking him harder she felt his muscles tense. His breath hitched as he came, his manhood spraying his seed in great spurts.

She licked the excess from her fingers and smirked at him. "Good boy."

Stepping back from him she let her jacket fall to the floor. Her womanhood moistened as she felt his eyes devour her fishnet clad frame. Clutching his hands she brought them to the clasp of her skirt. "Take it off Naru-chan."

He obeyed, hands shaking slightly as he unbuttoned the clasp and watched the skirt slide down her thighs.

She slowly removed her fishnet undergarments, reveling in the feeling of his eyes taking in her every movement.

His once again fully erect member hadn't escaped her attention either.

Her nipples now exposed to the cool air of the apartment hardened into tight little nubs. She alternated between pinching them and cupping her full breasts. She moved her hands to either side of his head, her breasts pressed into him. "I love the way you look at me Naru-chan."

She guided one of his hands to her dripping womanhood. "See?"

He slipped one of his fingers inside of her, stroking her insides gently. "Do you love this nee-chan?" he whispered.

She squeezed the digit with her vaginal muscles making it harder for him to pull out each time. Her head rested in the nape of his neck. Slowly he removed his dripping digit from her womanhood and brought it to her mouth. She sucked on it softly before kissing him.

When they parted he smiled at her, his eyes full of desire. "You taste good nee-chan."

She grasped his hand in hers and led him to the bedroom. Laying him down on the bed she straddled him, his manhood resting in the crack of her bottom.

Placing both of her hands on his chest she rubbed against it, loving the warmth it exuded.

Looking down at him, her eyes met his. They stared at one another for several moments each reading the others emotions.

He placed both his hands over hers. "Are you going to take me now nee-chan?"

She interlocked her fingers with his and brought their hands to either side of his head. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Yes."

**End**

**Author's Note - Wow this is the first fic of any kind I've posted in quite awhile. It's un beta'd and rough but I'm happy to be posting it. This is an idea thats been rattling around in my head for awhile and wouldn't leave me alone. I'm thinking I might turn this into a series with each chap depicting a different woman in Naruto's life. I'm sure you had no problem figuring out who the main lady in this fic was, though I did try my best to be vague until the end lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review if you have the time. Oh if anyone is interested in perhaps beta'ing this fic for me go ahead and send me a message. Thanks again for reading.**

**much love, chill guy**


	2. Possess Me

**AN - It's the update ladies and gentlement. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Possess Me**

**---------**

It had been rough at first. In her lust his lover had been demanding, her knowledge of his others trysts driving her to have him as well.

That was OK though. He loved her like he loved all of them; he'd never mind giving himself.

He'd never mind being taken.

Her fingers trailed through his sun-kissed locks, pulling hard when his tongue hit a particularly sweet spot. His tongue worked fervently, he knew she was close. Her legs wrapped around his head holding him in place, claiming him. He belonged to her just like he belonged to all of them.

With a stroke of his tongue she came.

Her whole body tensed up, her hands pulling his locks painfully now. His tongue continued to work as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Slowly he licked his way up to her naval before looking into her eyes. They were clouded but still coherent.

"Stand up."

He complied now standing in between her legs as she sat on her desk. She absently played with his manhood before looking into his eyes.

"You fucked Shizune." It was a statement more than a question. "Yes." He replied.

He wasn't surprised it had been brought up; she always had been a bit competitive. Her eyes sharpened. "I can have you wherever I want, _whenever _I want."

He stepped closer to her, the tip of my manhood at her entrance. "I know." He cupped her cheek with one hand as he slid into her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her moans were always soft when they started. It didn't matter where, when, or how they did this. They were always soft almost…vulnerable.

Her words though were always frantic.

Shouts of 'mine!' Whispers of 'belong to…'

They were always frantic.

He loved that though, like he loved her hands in his locks. It was part of what made her unique to him. He had noticed it early on; no action if the same was the same. No moan no matter how identical it sounded was the same. No cry, no pant, nothing. They were all unique.

As he held her closer her teeth found the nape of his neck biting down hard. He moaned deep in his throat and doubled his efforts, putting one hand on the edge of the desk to better brace himself.

She loved to mark him during their couplings, a sign of her slight possessiveness whenever they were together. She was possessive that he knew. There were times when that possessiveness would be more apparent and her demands would border on irrational.

He knew to hold her extra tight during those times.

Her lips met his in a fierce kiss, only interrupted by her frequent moans. He had both of his hands on the desk now. Only her own around his neck held her in place.

"Y-you're m-mine Naruto. I-I won't let anything t-take you away from m-me."

His mouth moved to her ear, softly whispering soothing words. He'd be there for her he said, nothing would take him away.

In his heart he knew it wasn't right for him to make such statements, his life as a ninja ensured he never knew if he'd be coming back when he left the village on missions. It hurt him to not be honest with her, but he knew at times it was necessary.

For her he'd lie.

He held her close to his chest as her panting increased with his pace. Her breasts, so soft, felt good against him.

Her hands moved from his neck to his back, fingernails digging into his flesh. The stinging sensation spurred him on further, he knew the silent command.

Control.

No matter the position, she controlled these encounters. She _controlled_ him. He was hers to use as she desired. That was alright though; he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that aspect of their relationship.

Being dominated was a bit turn on for him.

She was on her back now riding the waves of pleasure each thrust of his hips brought her. Her cries steadily increased in volume signaling her coming release. He smiled at that.

He loved when he brought her this level of pleasure.

Being there for those that cared for him meant more than anything. It was his way.

Not his nindo.

His way transcended his desire to be a great ninja, his desire to be Hokage…or maybe it was what ultimately fueled those desires.

Mentally he chuckled a bit. At times _ninja _way seemed a bit too exclusive, he was a person before he was a ninja…or was he?

A sharp cry and her body tensing around him signaled her release. He held her close as current after current of ecstasy hit her. His back stung once more and he smiled.

The nails again.

This time he bit her ear in retaliation.

"Feisty aren't you boyo."

She seized his lips before he could reply, her velvet tongue wrapping around his expertly. It was hard and rough. The action radiated power.

A reminder.

She parted from him and stared deep into his eyes…conveying her message and daring him to do otherwise.

Never that, he was hers.

Slowly he dropped back to his knees, never breaking eye contact. She smirked down at him.

Her hands trailed through his locks once more.

**End**

---------

**Author's Note - Whheeeeew! That's story 2 in our series. In case your wondering (and missed the previous note) yes I don't mention the identity of the woman Naruto is with on purpose. Somehow I thought being ambiguous while dropping character hints would be more fun...actually it can be quite hard. Nevertheless! I enjoy a good challenge! At least...I think I do haha. Anyways thanks for reading and please let me know who you think the woman is in your review. I'll divulge in the next chaps note. I'm sure most of you figured it out already but thats besides the point...and last chaps lady was...ANKO!!! haha yes ladies and gentlemen you guessed correctly! milk and cookies for all!**

**Anyway though I'm gone it's late. Thanks for reading.**

**much love,**

**chill guy**


End file.
